


【维勇BG】My All 番外

by teresahan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan
Summary: Victor Nikiforov ♂Katsuki Yuuri ♀





	【维勇BG】My All 番外

番外：

1.

掌心抚过之处，烫得惊人。  
“嗯……啊……”  
然而这星点的燎原火并没有灼醒勇利的理智，反而在酒精的作用下将理智愈焚愈烈，她沉溺了下去。  
她也不清楚自己在干什么，只知道这么做能令她不再觉得压抑和痛苦，精神上的放肆和欢愉带给她无穷无尽畅快的解放感和……  
颓废。  
她什么都感觉不到了，她需要刺激来证明她还活着，最好是疼痛。  
是的，疼痛。她简直爱死了这样的感觉。  
一想到这，身下温吞的进出令她不耐，她故意夹了一下，满意地听到了身上的人发出一声短暂的低呼。  
“嘶…没想到你竟然那么淘气……”银发的俄罗斯男人好笑地看着云鬓散乱的女子，墨色的长发在洁白的床枕上宛如一幅清秀的山水泼墨。他停止了挺进的动作，“你那么想让我以后终身不遂吗？”  
“唔…是你太慢了啊……”酒精的作用下，她说话嘟嚷，字调间带着粘腻，在情欲的催化下，抱怨到了男人耳朵里变成了别样的调情。  
他笑了，慢慢地对着某一点碾压了过去，心满意足地听见了她跑了调的呻吟。  
“别那么迫不及待，亲爱的，这是你的第一次，”他小心翼翼地说着，“夜还很漫长呢~我会好好…疼爱你的。”  
他也不知道，阅花无数的自己，为何会对这么一个看起来并不出挑的亚洲女人如此上心，乃至于被对方轻轻一两句话就带进了温柔乡。  
“可我就是等不及呀~”勾着脖子的双手用力地将他拉过，顺势缠绵热吻了起来，夹着腰的双腿也是圈得更紧，几乎用脚跟踢着男人的屁股催促他赶紧动起来。  
“哈哈，那等会儿你可别喊着受不了要逃哦~My little sweet~”  
少女皱起了眉，“谁跑谁就是小猪！”最后一个字音调刚落，如暴风般迅猛的攻势铺天盖地而来，她下意识地张开嘴大声喘息尖叫了起来，也不管这酒店的隔音效果到底如何。男人扑压在她身上，埋着头，发着狠地往里捣转着，速度在逐渐提升。  
偏长的指甲在东欧人明显偏白的背上留下一道道几乎渗血的抓痕，触目惊心，然而男人却仿佛浑然不知，邪笑着与少女颠鸾倒凤，共赴极乐，宛如得到了心仪已久的玩具，爱不释手。  
不……  
有个声音在他心底悄悄反对着。  
这应该，  
是久旱逢甘露吧。  
正所谓，一见钟情。

当维克托架着酩酊大醉的勇利慢吞吞地在酒店廊道上走时，已经快深夜零点。  
宴会和斗舞早已结束，两个人都玩得酣畅淋漓，好像许久没那么高兴过了。  
“那个…勇利……你房间到底在哪儿啊？”维克托带着摇摇晃晃的人艰难地往前走，俄罗斯人天生的好酒量令他不会那么容易醉倒，但老实说疯玩了那么久，就算是他也有些晕乎乎的了。  
“房间……嗯……我房间啊……嘿嘿……应该在这里啊……”  
“……已经来来回回走了三趟哟，真的确定是这儿吗？”维克托苦笑起来，看来醉得真是不轻。然而她在舞台上的时候却又如此光芒四射，魅力无穷。  
“阿嘞？好像是这里，又好像不是这里……”勇利抬头，迷离的双眼来来回回不知瞟向哪里，抬起空着的一只手臂遥遥指着某处，随后又垂下。  
“哈哈……我也不知道啊！”  
这孩子！  
鬼使神差，维克托也不知道自己为何会这么说，也许他也只是想恶作剧一把，就凑在勇利耳边悄声说着，“再想不起来，我可就会把你丢在路边被妖魔鬼怪吃了哦~”  
原本还闹腾的勇利安静了下来，有那么一瞬间，维克托惊觉自己貌似说得过头了。  
“哈……哈哈……丢路边……也无所谓……”她打了个酒嗝，挣脱开维克托的搀扶，伸开双手摇摇晃晃地走着，好像在过独木桥，“反正像我……这么不起眼的一个人……人家……也未必会看得上眼…一点也不好吃啊…哈哈……”  
“谁说勇利不起眼了？”维克托的声音骤然下沉，变得有些阴冷。  
他自负于自己的眼光，因此勇利口中所谓的“不起眼”，“未必看得上”之类的词句，就听来分外刺耳。  
“嗯……他们呀~”勇利笑嘻嘻地旋身回过头看着维克托，经过斗舞那么一折腾，少女身上的连衣裙早已皱乱了，肩膀一边的带子还滑落而下，露出大半光洁的酥肩。维克托不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
“谁呢？”  
“谁呢？”勇利重复了一边维克托的话，然后又傻傻地笑了，“我也不知道，我只知道他们…那些人呀，都说胜生勇利不行了，大奖赛后就要退役了，女人还是要像个女人的样，找点回老家找个差不多的男人嫁了，相夫教子…哈哈……”  
“听起来，”她冲着维克托笑道，“还真的挺适合我的。”  
“那勇利你呢？”维克托看着她，忍住心口那如潮水般一波一波的钝痛，耐心地问她，“勇利你真实的想法，也是应该退役吗？你不是还想让我去当你的教练吗？”  
“教……练？”  
“对啊，斗舞你可是赢了啊。”他头一次内心出现慌乱，不住地祈祷着不要令这个美好的梦那么快破碎。  
“我……”她有些动摇了。  
退役，真的是她现在所想的吗？她明明还有梦想……  
“勇利，看着我。”维克托急急走上前去，强迫这个低垂着头，眼神黯淡的女子抬头对着自己。先前的星光灿烂已经消散，现在只留下一片黑暗的空洞。  
“维……”定定地盯了许久，勇利这才收拢起涣散的目光，仔细凝视着眼前的男人，“维克托？”  
“是……”  
“你……是……维克托·尼基福罗夫？真的……还是假的？”脑袋昏沉，完全拒绝了思考。  
“如假包换。”他抓起勇利的手勇利紧握着，希望能令酒醉的她因为疼痛而有些清醒。孰料少女忽然笑了，笑得很开心，笑得他一头雾水。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……怎么可能…”勇利的头磕在维克托怀里，用手一下一下地击打着对方的胸膛，笑得撕心裂肺。  
“那个人，世界冠军，全世界的梦中情人…怎么可能在这里，在我面前呢……你一定是假扮的吧？”说着，她用手撩开维克托的刘海，啧啧赞叹，“还真的挺像的呢~”  
维克托无语，虽然他自己也喝了很多酒，但理智尚存，然而像勇利这样发酒疯的样子，他也实在毫无办法，只能站在那儿默默地让她打，打累了，自然就会停下了。  
勇利的确停下了，但人却开始颤抖，声音染上了哭腔。  
“我…”她说得断断续续，“我还不想退役……”  
少女低垂着头，双肩耸动，嘤嘤无助的模样让维克托分外心疼。这个少女，明明有反抗的力量，但一个人的势单力孤注定对抗不了外界质疑的滚滚洪流。  
巨大的压力下，她快喘不过气了。  
“我还不想离开那里……维克托他还在那儿……我还不想离开……呜……”从小怀揣着过大的梦想，一步一步地靠着自己的双脚艰辛地走到这儿，好不容易能跟维克托处在一个赛场了，但勇利却因为自身的原因让机会一次次从眼前溜走。  
她恼怒，她哀怨，她痛哭，她无助。  
所针对的，永远都是她自己。  
曾经有人讽刺小小的她，这个愿望太不现实，认为她没有天分，也没有那个资本。  
那个时候的她是怎么说的来着？  
冲到那人面前，垫着脚尖，理直气壮地反驳回去，“我只要比所有人都努力的话就可以了！”  
然而现在呢？时间和现实磨平了棱角，连她也不得不在世界的闲言碎语前败下阵来。  
然而，即便如此，应该说，唯有现在，在酒精的驱使下，在“陌生”的人面前，胜生勇利才可能全无顾忌地发泄自己心中所有的委屈和苦闷。  
“呜……维克托他就在那儿！我好不容易爬到这个位置的！我还不想离开！”  
眼前的人，宛如从天空降下的丝线。  
身处地狱的她，死死抓着。  
一双手轻轻握住了勇利，她抬起头，宛如看到了黑暗中的明月。  
“你可以的，”维克托的目光如水，“勇利，你当然还能站在这儿。”  
他自然不能认同那些人的“疯言疯语”，他是维克托·尼基福罗夫，他是冰上沙皇，他只信任他自己，和他自己的判断。  
而已经令维克托沉醉的勇利的表演，包括勇利这个人，他自然是不可能放弃，或者只是充当一个看客。  
“我会帮你。”短短几个音节，却掷地有声，重重地砸进勇利心里。  
少女停止了哭泣，愣愣地看着他，良久，良久。  
然后她抬手摸了摸维克托的头，像个傻子一样破涕为笑，“谢谢…但你也帮不了我…你不是他……谁都帮不了……”  
“唉……勇利，我说了很多遍了，”维克托欲哭无泪，“我真的是维克托本人。”  
“我才不信呢！”她嚷嚷着挥开了手，“那个维克托才不会在这里呢……他……”  
对，维克托·尼基福罗夫这会儿应该同他的“维女郎”共饮胜利的美酒，酣畅玩乐才是，怎么可能在这种地方，看尽她的丑态？  
“好吧，”维克托揉了揉脑袋，强迫自己冷静下来，“勇利你说，到底有什么证据认定我是假的……？”  
“证……据？”勇利呆呆地看着他，喃喃自语。  
“是的，只要有证据证明我是假的……”  
话刚一落下，勇利直接抓着他吻了个正着。  
“那么……”一个不算吻的啃咬结束之后，勇利直直地看着维克托湖蓝色的双眼中自己的倒影，喃喃道，“如果你真的是维克托……”  
她想堕落了。  
“就跟我做吧，你现在应该是没有女朋友，对吧？”  
没有对象时的维克托，勇利知道，是来者不拒的。  
银发的男人眯起眼，脑中转了半天也还是不理解上床和确认真假之间有无逻辑关系。这实在太出乎意料了，他从未料想过勇利竟然会在酒醉后如此开放，但在少女那双蜜色透亮的眸子的直视下，维克托忽然觉得，这不乏是个增进彼此关系的好机会。  
毕竟，他已决定要来当这个少女的教练。  
“好啊~”他笑眯眯地摁住少女的头，重新亲吻了上去。  
那么首先，就先教会她怎么接一个舒服的吻吧~

“嘶……话说勇利你是不是真的想让我断子绝孙啊……”维克托小心翼翼地将在他怀里乱动的勇利扶好，然后又在心里抱怨ISU官方划定的酒店浴室的浴缸实在太小了，他和勇利两个人挤进去几乎动不了了。  
他分外想念圣彼得堡家中那个大得几乎能伸直手脚平躺的浴缸。  
“嗯？是维克托你那玩意儿太大了啦……”勇利皱着眉往前蹭，想离开一直戳着她屁股的庞然大物。  
“可刚才你还嚷嚷叫着‘还要’呢~”见勇利想要逃跑，维克托当然不愿意了，大手一伸把勇利勾回了自己怀里，还故意地在少女耳边吹了一口气，“刚刚勇利可真热情啊~一直咬着我这‘玩意儿’不肯放呢~”  
“呜哇！还不是你的错！”勇利像是受了什么刺激一样抬手挥下重重的拍起一层水花，劈头盖脸地浇了两人一脸的水，维克托赶紧双手抓住似乎还要继续在那里扑腾的勇利，脚也紧紧扣住对方的，不让她乱动。  
“我又怎么了？”他好笑，内心也暗叹这姑娘撒起酒疯来力气还真不是一般得大，连他都得稍微使点力才能压制住，但勇利好似不买账一样地左扭右扭，屁股时不时地擦来擦去，令维克托咬牙。  
该死，又硬了。  
“还不是维克托你欺负我……嗯……”话还没说完，原本压制住她的人毫无征兆地又吻了上去，舌轻松地入侵对方的口腔与之纠缠，勇利也不扭捏，停下了手里的闹腾，反手抓着维克托的脑袋大大方方地接受了这样一个极尽缠绵的舌吻。  
进步还真是神速啊，维克托暗叹。但他并不知道此时勇利如此配合完全是因为她酒醉。  
手上终于不用再抓着对方了，但维克托也没闲着，接吻的同时双手从背后抚上了勇利的酥胸，大力地揉捏了起来，惹得少女呜咽叮咛声不绝，但随即又被吻吞没在口中，只得蜷曲起双腿来，弓着脚背，来表达此时的身体究竟有多敏感。  
勇利的胸虽然跟那些欧美女性比小了不少，但依旧饱满挺立，一手抓着正正好好。维克托慢慢地搓揉按捏着，还是不是用手指挑逗拽拉挺立的乳尖，惹得勇利阵阵发抖，鸡皮疙瘩都竖起来了。  
他爱死了这种手感，不像棉花那样软绵绵的，而是弹性十足，他真的有光玩这一对胸部就能玩一整天的感觉。  
亲吻还在继续，维克托的手上依然没闲着，在水的助力下他很容易地用手指伸进了刚开拓过的地方，慢慢地搅动着，还时不时地刺激着他熟悉的敏感点。勇利再也忍不住了，她脱离了漫长的吻，娇喘连连。  
“别那么快就去啊……”他低头吻过勇利的玉颈、香肩，用舌头轻轻地舔过勇利光洁的背脊，“让我一个人…就很无聊了啊~”  
谁知勇利含着泪倔强地转过头，狠瞪了他好几秒，然后唰地一下站起身，又溅了维克托满头满脸的水，斯拉夫人已经吃过勇利搞意料外状况的亏，这回没有急着行动，而是坦然地看着她，嘴角挂着笑。  
“累了？”顺带目光上上下下扫视着，丝毫不放过勇利裸体的每一寸。  
在他眼中，那是比维纳斯还美的雕塑。  
“你才累了呢！秃子！”勇利丝毫不知自己这句气话似乎戳中了斯拉夫人某个严重的心结，但她也不看那一下子表情有些僵硬的男人，自顾自地蹲下，在水中扶起那物什，然后往自己的后穴移去。  
“等等，勇利，你……嘶啊……”还没说完，熟悉的温暖感又再一次包裹住了维克托，舒服得连他下意识地跟着勇利的呻吟声一起叫了出来。  
先前已经做过，再加上水和重力的作用下，一下子进得太深，让勇利的腿直接疲软地失了力，完全坐在了维克托身上，也导致男人的肉棒一口气送进了最深处。  
维克托差点当场泄了。  
该死，他暗自咬牙，这个时候可没戴什么避孕套！如果让她怀孕的话……  
维克托与人交往包括做爱在内有一套自己必须坚持的原则，一个是如果有对象的情况下他绝不会出轨，二是如果做爱，无论男女，他都会带避孕套。  
防病是一个原因，另一个原因就是万一让别的女性怀孕，事后处理会很麻烦。  
毕竟曾经就出过事，人家揣着球直接找上门哭诉要他负责，结果当时还在莫斯科集训的维克托差点被他的两个哥哥追杀（大哥只负责追）。虽然事后证明了这女人怀的是别人的种，她一心想进入尼基福罗夫家才导了这样一出戏，但这件事从此给维克托留下了不小的阴影，那时候，他才刚16岁。  
而勇利这边，维克托却破天荒的第一反应不是事后处理，而是考虑到她运动员的身份。如果这个时候让她怀孕了，那么勇利的运动生涯算是彻底葬送了。  
他决不能让这类事发生，尤其在他刚答应了当她的教练这个一个关头上。  
“勇利，”维克托咬牙摁住少女的身体不让她乱动，“你这么主动我是很高兴啦，但能不能，先离开这里呢？”他用眼神指了指门外，“我们，回床上继续好吗？你看这里也太小了，不方便你动啊……”  
该死，上帝保佑，千万要忍住啊！体内的子子孙孙们一定要耐得住寂寞别在这个当口让他“一泻千里”啊！  
不过以防万一，避孕药还是得备下了，他也不清楚少女的安全期是什么时候。  
勇利呆呆地坐了一会儿，似乎是在思考，良久，久到维克托感觉都快抽筋了，她擦点点头，慢吞吞地又扶着浴缸站了起来，“嗯……说的是……”  
好不容易离开了温暖舒适的地方，维克托刚想松口气，“哗”地一下，水花又把他扑了个劈头盖脸，这回始作俑者毫不掩饰地大笑着逃离现场。  
“这小妮子……”维克托抹了下脸，把头发全捋到了头顶，笑得极其恐怖。斯拉夫人天生的暴力因子似乎在他体内被不断地唤醒。  
看来是“苦头”吃得还不够啊~  
这么想着的男人跨出浴缸，连浴巾都不拿直接抬腿大步走出了浴室。很快屋子里又传出“乒乒乓乓”东西甩落一地的声音，以及女人持续不停地娇喘声。  
新一轮的“狩猎”又开始了。

那天晚上两个人究竟干了多久老实说连维克托也记不清了，似乎到了天边快泛鱼肚白的时候，累得精疲力竭的他们才终于倒在床上气喘吁吁地睡着了。整个屋子都是一片狼藉，梳妆台上的东西几乎都被扫落到了地上，椅子也是横七竖八地倒在地上，沙发和茶几被整体移了位，玻璃镜和窗上还残留着朦胧的水汽，更别说扔了一地的衣服和避孕套。  
等维克托揉着脑袋清醒过来，看着一屋子的狼藉后，身经百战的他都有点力不从心了，坐在床上哀叹连连。  
勇利的体力真是太好了。  
记忆并没有断片，所以维克托还很清楚地记得每一个缠绵的细节，包括原本紧握主导权的他最后反转到了勇利手上。姑娘意犹未尽地拽拉着维克托没完没了地做着，到最后基本都是勇利坐在他身上自顾自地动起来了。  
直到现在他的老腰还有些酸疼，维克托敲打着后腰无奈地感叹。  
他回过头看了眼还蒙在被子里睡得正香的少女，瞄了眼酒店的电子钟，时间尚早，他应该没睡多久。  
这么想着的维克托，伸了个懒腰，觉得还是先去冲个舒服的热水澡缓解下浑身酸疼的疲劳感再说。他将有些混乱的房间略微收拾了下，就轻声哼着小曲走进浴室淋浴了。  
他无比期待着勇利醒来的那一刻，会跟他说什么呢？还是会继续给他意料外的惊喜吗？越想越兴奋的维克托甚至不自觉地笑了，在那一刻，他甚至都有自己过往的27年宛如白活了一般。  
因为，从来没有那一次会像今天一样这般高兴。  
而这一切，都是胜生勇利，那位不可思议的少女带给他的。  
他虽然不知道勇利之后会跟她说什么，但他已经想好了要跟勇利说什么了。他爱上了她，想跟她交往下去。  
然而——

没有，没有，没有！  
空空的床铺，空空的房间，甚至衣服都不见了！  
维克托一下子从头凉到了脚。  
人去哪儿了？！  
当他从浴室出来的时候，惊讶地发现原本还在床上熟睡的人早已没了踪影，自己昨天脱下的衣服也不翼而飞。  
这是……跑了？  
也就是说，他，维克托·尼基福罗夫，自出生起到现在将近28个年头，第一次，在床笫欢爱之后被人抛弃了？？？  
维克托捂着额头倒坐在沙发上，闷笑出声，还真是……  
“出人意料到如此冷酷无情啊……勇利……”  
他半阖着眼，叹气，内心郁结，同一时刻，伤心、愤怒等许许多多言不清道不明的复杂情绪涌上心头，这样深刻而又苦痛，茫然而又无措的感觉，令他一瞬间失了力气，连带着，那颗原本因温度而跃动的心脏，也逐渐沉回冰冷的海底而停止了活动。  
实在是太难受了……  
原来对勇利而言自己是个连告别都不值得的一夜情对象吗？  
自己原来在对方眼中只是小丑吗？只是玩玩而已吗？  
维克托仰头，直接倒了下去，看着空白的天花板，一颗泪水悄无声息地从眼角滑落。

勇利……但我可不打算放手啊……

 

“所以……那次跟我上床的人……是你？”坐在床上战战兢兢地听维克托说完后，勇利震惊地几乎不能成句。这实在太意外了，她甚至开始后悔自己当时为何就没好好确认过再离开。  
“不然呢？”还在气头上的人抱着双臂坐在她对面，气鼓鼓的模样在勇利眼中宛如小仓鼠，“没想到勇利还真的是冷血到底啊！竟然一次抛弃不够还要抛弃我第二次！”  
先前听闻她拒收了他特意委托大嫂定制的紫钻耳环后，维克托内心是有过一丝不安，但却因当晚勇利送出的戒指，又把那点点小情绪给收了回去。  
没想到却是糖和鞭子的完美配合……  
“我没有想过要抛弃你！一次都没！”勇利挣扎着爬下床，维克托动了下，但又坐了回去。  
她摇摇晃晃地走到他面前，看着他，“维克托，我从来就没这么想过。”  
“哈？那么昨天又是什么？”他讽刺道，“不爱了就扔一边了？还是说，”他觉得自己的心痛得快流血了，“你一开始就没爱过……”  
“啪”  
维克托的话终结在了一记响亮的耳光下。  
他直接懵了。  
勇利剧烈地喘着气，胸口起伏不停，“……不许你这么说…维克托……”  
她最不能忍受得就是有人质疑甚至侮辱她的这份感情，哪怕维克托也不行。  
“维克托，”她揪紧了身上裹着的床单，“随便你怎么想我都无所谓……但是……但是……”  
她低着头，眼泪在框里打转，很快就一颗颗地如珍珠那样散落而下。  
唯独少女对他的眷恋和爱意，不容任何人玷污。  
更别说维克托本人了。  
“那天……我是真的吓坏了……完全不知道该怎么办……”她顿了下，抽抽噎噎地继续道，“因为我从来都没遇到过这样的事……而且你也知道的…我喝醉之后就什么都不记得了……”  
眼泪越掉越多，说到最后勇利实在憋不住了，再一次在维克托面前捂着脸放声大哭。  
什么事都能记得的勇利，偏偏忘了酒醉后的约定。  
什么事都能忘记的维克托，偏偏记得这唯一的约定。  
真是讽刺。  
少女破碎的声音入耳，如刀一下下剜着维克托的心脏，他皱着眉抬手将勇利抱进怀里，揉着她毛茸茸的脑袋，尝试着像哄孩子的方式一样低声下气地乞求她别再伤心了。  
他也有错。  
他又何尝没伤害过勇利呢？只是少女那异于常人的坚强实在把自己伪装得太好，让维克托产生了错觉。其实勇利在面对维克托时毫无安全感可言，而他还一次次地因为自己的任性令她为难。  
长时间的相处，令维克托深信勇利是爱着他的，只是这份爱意实在过于压抑，被牢牢地束缚在那个少女的身体里，无法很好地伸展，无法顺利地成长，以至于，蒙蔽了少女原本精明的双眼。  
关心则乱，一乱就会胡思乱想。  
维克托也是。  
一想到此，斯拉夫人无奈地长叹，吻了下勇利的额头，轻声说，“别哭了，晚上还有比赛。”  
待她平复下来，维克托又把勇利抱回床上，这一次，他也翻身躺在她身旁，握着少女的手，轻声呢喃，“关于退役，你还是打算坚持原来的想法吗？”  
勇利慢吞吞地点了一下头。  
“还是等比赛结束后再说吧……”他翻了个身，无视了那个点头，“自主练习不去了，你现在需要睡眠和休息。”  
“……嗯”  
这么应着的勇利，与维克托的手十指交握，闭上了双眼。

 

【FIN】


End file.
